Ménage à trois
by Pizzapig
Summary: Left fatherless after a brutual attack Bella has only Jacob and Edward to rely on, theres only just one problem, they wont stop fighting! Two boys vying for her attention, and nursing a broken heart, all Bella wants is to go home, not deal with yet another boy drama.
1. Chapter 1

**_Ménage à trois_**

By Pizzapig

Bella had just got back from a wonderful night out with Jacob, he had taken her dancing, to Edwards disproval, although powerless to stop her. Gripping tight to Jacob as they sped through the city streets, fire sped through her veins and she felt exhilarated, warm flesh pressed against her rapidly beating heart, she felt alive.

With a careful turn Jacob stopped outside her house where two police cruisers were neatly parted beside Carlisle's expensive sports car.

"Whats going on?" Said Bela nervously, pulling off her helmet.

"Bela wait." Said Jacob grabbing her from behind.

"Let go of me Jacob." Said Bela firmly.

"You don't want to go in there." Jacob warned.

"Let me go." She repeated throwing his strong arms off.

"Bella don't." He called after her.

Bela pulled her house keys from her bag, hands trembling she almost dropped them before realising she didn't need them as the door was already open, she lightly pushed it, revealing the ghastly sight inside.

"No" she said going white, covering her mouth with her hand; tears spilling down her face in a waterfall of blanket shock.

"Charlie" She sobbed removing her hand and dropping to her knees. "Dad!" She yelled, sobbing, and screaming loudly. Cold arms wrapped around he and she leant into the embrace, burying her head into his chest as she sobbed.

Jacob stood there frozen in shock, he had smelt the blood the moment his bike pulled up on the curb, he had warned Bella, but there was no stopping Bela once she made up her mind, that's what he hated and loved about her, her resolve to do just about anything once she set her mind to it. Then like a creepy ass lurker that he was, Edward came from nowhere taking Jakes rightful place, comforting her and easing her pain as Jacob stood there like a idiot. Bela was still sobbing into Edwards shirt as he stared intensely at the vampire wishing him terrible pain. It was then that Jacob felt bad for feeling so jealous when Bela was hurting so. With a last lingering look of great regret the huge puddle of dark red blood tattooed itself behind his eyes lids forever, and he ran into the woods, stripping off his clothes, and transforming, he sent out a warning howl. Tonight they were going to rip flesh from flesh, someone was going to pay for Charlie's death, and he would personally hand deliver it to the stinking vampire, he would pay for every hurt he had ever caused a family, every daughter he had left crying on their doorstep, every heart he had ever broken, and every man he had robbed of life.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella had cried her self to sleep curled up against Edwards side. Bella's house still held the intoxicating smell of blood from her fathers death, and neither of them could return, for now Bela would stay with him till she found a more permeant place, or god forbid she returned to her mother in phoenix, but whatever was best for Bela Edward would support her.

Bella turned away from him in her sleep, and Edward heard Bella's heart rate rapidly increase. She woke up screaming her fathers name.

"Shhh," he comforted her, hugging her, and rubbing her shoulders, "It'll be alright Bella, I'll protect you."

Bella started crying again, dampening yet another expensive shirt with her tears, Edward couldn't care in the slightest, if his heart could still beat it would be breaking for Bella right now, he couldn't stand to see his true love in so much pain.

"I will find whoever did this, and kill them with my bare hands." Edward promised.

"No Edward." Bella said shaking "Its too dangerous, he got Charlie, he can get you too."

Edward thought it redundant to remind her that he was an invincible vampire and Charlie a breakable human, she would not listen in this state, and most likely get angry at him.

"It'll be okay Bella." Said Edward passing her a glass of water he had retrieved earlier, whilst he himself did not drink water, he knew it was important for the humans to stay hydrated, especially when upset. "Go to sleep, it will all be better in the morning."

"Promise?" Bella sleepily mumbled burying her head against him. Edward stayed silent, it would be a lie if he said anything else.

"Have you found anything yet." Edward said angrily pacing back and forwards.

"_Were working on it."_ Thought Jacob sounding frustrated. His usual approach when dealing with their "kind".

"Work harder then, it's been 12 hours! You should have at least found something by now."

_"It's hard to find a trail when there is none you ass_."

Edward glared at him an angry desperate look beneath his inhuman stare.

"_I'm not scared of you Vampire." _

"Hello Jacob." Said Alice dropping in from the tree outside.

"Alice." Said Edward with an unintentional deadly sharp edge.

"Calm yourself brother, were all friends here, right Jacob?"

Jacob barred his sharp wolf teeth.

"_Were searching the headlands tonight Vampire, make sure the big one stays out of our way this time." _He thought before bounding off into the forest.

Edward relaxed his shoulders, letting his frustration drain away once the constant annoying stream of "Bella" from Jacobs thoughts died away.

"Was that Jacob?" Asked Bella walking out of the house in her slippers and pyjamas, her hair a mess, dried tears stained her cheeks.

Edward nodded in confirmation.

"Yes it was." Said Alice in delight, "and he just invited Edward out to hunt tonight."

Edward gave her an incredibly confused look, _no he certainly did not. _

"Third sight dear."

_Hell no, that is not happening, future predictions be damned._

_"_You should go." Said Bella absentmindedly wiping her nose on her shirt sleeve. "We need to find whoever did this to Charlie and make them pay."

"I will not leave you Bella, not when you are still in such danger."

"I'll be fine Edward, I have a house full of vampires to protect me if anything goes wrong."

"Vampires that can go instead of me."

"Edward you're the only one who can communicate with the wolves, they're our best chance to track the one who did this." said Alice.

"I don't know." sighed Edward in resignation.

"Its decided then." said Alice joyfully.

"I'm only going for a few hours then I'll be right back." Said Edward turning towards Bella and kissing her softly on the lips.

"Please do try to get along with Jacob." Said Bella.

"I always try to be civil, but that mutt makes it impossible."

Bella rolled her eyes "Jacob is a permeant fixture in my life now Edward, it would mean a lot if you could at least pretend to get along."

"For you, I will try." He said kissing her once more on the cheek before running off with Alice by his side.

Edward startled when he first saw Jacob.

"What?" said Jacob.

"You're in your human form."

Jacob quirked his eye brow **_* _**_no duh * _"Where's the others?"

"What others?"

"The other vampires…."

Edward just looked confused.

"Great, so it's just us then, this is going to be so much fun." He said sarcastically.

"Where's the other members of your pack of mutts?" said Edward already breaking his word to Bella, but Jacob had started it after all.

"Other side of the mountains, the vamp left two trails, they took one, and me, and your 'coven" said Jacob like it physically pained him "were supposed to take the other."

"Got sick of you already did they."

"If you've got a problem with me vampire, say it now."

"The only reason I'm here is for Bella mutt."

"Well at least we can agree on something." Said Jacob taking the lead.

They walked in silence with Edward trying to overtake Jacob at every opportunity.

"So Vamp, any idea who this is? A relative of yours perhaps?"

Edward shrugged "Your pack is the one 'tracking' them. After all that's what dogs are for."

"Okay that's about it." Said Jacob pushing Edward up against a tree, "Bella may put up with your pale emo sarcastic 'oh the world hates me, so I'm going to hate it back' bullshit, but if we are to spend time together you better get that stick out of your ass. Either we at least try to be friendly towards each other, or I tell Bella her boyfriend is treating her best friend like shit."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh I would."

Edward stared him down with his vampiric gaze "You have as much to blame here as me."

"and I'm ending it now." Said Jacob refusing to back down.

The sound of a branch breaking interrupted them as they changed focus to a dark scrub of bush where a squirrel hopped out. Finding itself under the scrutinising stare of two terrifying supernatural creatures it quickly scampered away.

Jacob stepped back letting Edward go who straightened his clothes, and led the way to a frustrated Jacobs annoyance.

"Keep up Jacob," he said, "I found a scent."

Jacob grudgingly followed him.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/n sorry for the wait, lost inspiration for a while there, and was busy with other fics and life stuff. I may have changed a few minor things in last chapter, nothing major just a lil things to make it flow better. Remember to leave a review. **

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" Said Alice grinning and picking a twig out of his hair.

"Don't talk to me." Said Edward.

"What happened to you?" Said Bella with concern.

"Jacob." Said Edward like an angry curse.

_"How was the "night out" with the vamps?" _

_"Shut up Embry."_

_"C'mon Jake spill, did they invite you to join their blood sucking coven of incest? Did they charm you into their beds with their cold evil hearts?"_

_"The blondie is pretty hot." _Thought Quil.

_"I will murder you both and feast on your bones with no regret."_

_"Oh no, they've turned you into one of them already, I'm sorry Jake, please accept my deepest sympathies."_

Jacob pounced on Embry, tugging on his ears, and snapping his jaws.

"_Is that all you got Black." _Taunted Embry.

**_"Enough." _**Thought Sam loudly _"Jacob report to me instantly." _

_Jacob left Embry, and approached Sam, bowing his head in submission "With all respect alpha, it was a waste of time as I said it would be. The trail led to a dead end off the edge of a cliff." _

_"How about the other side?" _

_"Impossible. Too far for even one of us to jump." _

_"How about down the bottom of the ravine?" _Suggested Leah.

_"We tried, but it was impossible even for Edward to scale the cliff wall." _

_"Even the others, the small girl, whatshername?"_

_"Alice?" _Thought Jacob.

_"Yes."_

_Jacob shrugged "They didn't come." _

_"What do you mean, they didn't come?" _

_"It was just me and Edward."_ thought Jacob awkwardly if he was human he would be blushing.

Sam got a strange look on his face as he stared at Jacob for an uncomfortably long amount of time trying to figure out a puzzle that was missing all the pieces _. "Dismissed." _He barked out startling them all_ "Tomorrow you will bring the small female vampire and try again, we do not know the bloodsucker is a man, and may be light enough to scale the ravine wall."_

Jacob submissively nodded, trying to hide his annoyance at spending another day with Edward.

Bella sat on a tree stump watching as Alice tried to manoeuvre her way down the cliff wall. Edward stood by the Edge watching nervously, even for a vampire it was a long way to fall if she slipped, Jacob in wolf form sat by Bella as she absently run her fingers through his fur, calming him to a sleep.

"Is he sleeping?" Said Alice dusting off her hands as she approached.

"Shhhhh, don't wake him." said Bella, "He has been patrolling all night."

Edward shook his head in amusement "The cliff wall was too steep, not even the lightest of person, nor most skilled climber could have made it through, I do not understand why the scent leads to that cliff." Said Edward puzzled. "There is no way to escape."

Bella frowned, worry and anxiety written across her face.

"It'll be okay Bella" said Edward putting his arm around her as he joined her and Jacob on the ground.

Jacob stirred wrinkling his nose and stretching his huge paws out, "_What did I miss?" _

Edward shook his head, "Nothing important, just another false trail."

_"Great."_

"Has anyone ever told you snore tremendously loud?"

_"I do not" _thought Jacob annoyed.

Edward quirked an eyebrow

_"Smug bastard."_

A small smile of amusement lit up Edwards face.

Jacob nudged Bella, *see were getting along* he communicated in head tilts and facial expressions.

Bella hugged Jacob, and suddenly Edward wasn't so amused.

_"What do you mean I have to stay the week?"_

_"The most likely place the abomination will show up will be the Cullen's looking for Bella."_

_"Please Sam, anywhere but there, I'll take guard duty for a month, don't make me." _

_"My word is final Jacob." _

Jacob slumped in defeat. This was going to be a long week.

"What's he doing here_?" _Accused Rosalie.

"He is the one the wolves have sent to guard Bella." Said Edward with distain, but not disapproval.

"Do they not trust us to protect her ourselves?"

"_Definitely not." _Thought Jacob shivering at the bizarre memorial of past graduation caps lining the wall.

_"_Stupid question." Said Rosalie observing Jacobs apprehension, "Of course not."

"Jacob!" Said Bella hugging him.

"Bella."

"So it's true, you're the one they sent to guard me."

"Cheer up Bells it'll be fun." He said hiding his doubt behind a smile.

To be continued…..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella opened the door, and there on the floor was Charlies lifeless body. His throat was ripped out, a deep dark ugly red gouge, blood pooling everywhere, a thick metallic smelling liquid that traveled across the wooden floor boards at a sickening speed, streaming in rivulets, it soaked first their ugly rug Charlie had picked out at a thrift shop, then her perfectly white shoes. Staining their pure colour with the ugly foul colour of death.

"Bella" Charlie accused, throat torn, and voice a whisper "it's all your fault."

"I'm sorry" she sobbed. Her legs gave way and she felt a sudden ache as her knees hit the blood stained floor boards. Kneeling in the blood her pretty white dress was soaked through, the edges turned a deep rustic red to match her shoes, she was stained with the dark horrid guilt of the dead.

"It's your fault I'm dead." He accused "All your fault."

"I'm sorry." She sobbed "I'm so sorry Dad."

"If you never met Edward, I wouldn't be dead."

It started in her chest a piercing scream and traveled all the way with her to the conscious world. Bella awoke screaming, she couldn't breathe.

"Calm down Bella." Edward soothed.

"What's going on?" Said Jacob half-dressed and panicking as he ran through their doorway.

"Bella had a nightmare."

"You okay Bella?"

"She's fine."

"I wasn't talking to you."

Bella shook her head, and Jacob sat on the edge of the bed and held her hand till she calmed down.

Edward looked at him with distain. "Wasn't he enough for Bella?" His thoughts accused filling him with doubt "Why did she need Jacob here as well?"

Feeling Edwards's eyes boring into him Jacob got up to leave.

"Stay." Said Bella not letting go of his hand.

Jacob sighed and sat back on the bed. "For Bella." He thought one simple thought, and Edwards gaze grew sympathetic.

Bella soon fell back to sleep but remained a tight grip on Jacob as though she feared he would leave.

"This can't continue any longer." whispered Edward.

"Damn right." Though Jacob.

"I've recently come to accept the fact that Bella is going to want you around no matter how much I oppose it, so I propose we put our differences aside for the week, I will no longer object to your presence around Bella if your intentions remain innocent."

"Wait, what?" He thought "Are you serious?"

"Deadly."

"Okay, I'm in if you are, no more side comments about me or my pack and we have a deal." Jacob shook Edwards's hand, and Bella loosened her tight grip upon him.

Jacobs foot started to go numb and he shifted his position moving slightly.

"Jacob." Bella said in her sleep.

"I'm here Bella." He said moving to a more comfortable position against the head board.

Bella slept peacefully for the rest of the night nestled between Edward and Jacob.

To be continued…

**A/N remember to review your thoughts/opinions, or words of critique.**


End file.
